A Girl in Chains
by PoliceBox221B
Summary: Mycroft has a secret daughter. She's been living with her grandfather in Spain under maximum security for fifteen years, to safeguard her identity and prevent conspiracy. One day, unrest in Spain motivates her grandfather to send her to Mycroft; he, in turn, recommends that Sherlock and John watch her instead. The girl's personality is a blend of all the characters. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Mycroft reclines in his chair, staring at the mountains of folders set before him. This sight would have frightened the ordinary eye, and would probably mean a week of toil and many late nights. Of course, this meant a day's work for Mycroft. This life was a bore, lacking the challenge he had so craved before... Well, before his big mistake.

Anthea pops through the door nonchalantly.

A: Telephone, sir. Line 12

M: Thank you, Anthea.

A: (pops out)

M: (presses a button; picks up the cordless phone; he leans back as he greets the stranger) Yes, this is Mycroft Holmes speaking

Male voice: Hello, Mycroft...

M: (almost drops the phone in surprise; he hadn't heard this voice in ages; after a long pause) Well, hello... I wasn't expecting you to call anytime soon.

Male voice: I think fifteen years is long enough.

M: (Another pause) What do you need? You must have gone through some trouble to get this secure line. Must be important.

Male voice: (sigh) It is, in fact... There is trouble in this city; a faction has formed against the council and their threats have been intensifying as the days go by. They've already burglarized one of the secretary's homes...

M: Do you need someone sent over there? To help?

Male voice: No, no, Mycroft, it's not like that... it's… it's about _her_. The truth is, Mycroft, I don't think I can keep her safe anymore. It's too dangerous around here; something could happen. Something terrible.

M: (He knew this was the reason for the call, yet he still sucks in a nervous breath; Mycroft and old José were partners way back, and they had a secret to keep under wraps...) What do you want me to do, Mr. Sandoval?

Male voice: I was hoping she could stay in England, under your protection...

M: I thought you'd never ask... but I cannot do so. Not fully.

Male voice: (utterly confused) What?

M: I would love to welcome her into my home, but it could actually pose a danger.

Male voice: Oh?

M: You see, if your fears do become a reality, and her identity is discovered, then your enemies will scout your allies. It is not difficult to see that I am one of your only allies. Now, this would be of no problem to me unless she was the one at risk... I dare not imagine what would happen if she fell in the wrong hands.

Male voice: (very discouraged and worried now) I see your point... I'm sorry to bother you then. I think I'll just create a shelter for her instead... keep her undetected...hidden

M: (eager) Now, sir… She could still hide in England."

Male voice: Really?

M: Yes... you remember my brother, don't you?


	2. Chapter 2

_Sherlock reclines in his chair. It was another boring afternoon. He feels too exhausted to pick up his gun and shoot the wall today. He'd had enough of deducing the people outside his window and commenting on John's blog._

_Boring, nonsensical rubbish all day long. He needs a case. Something to flex his mind... the thought of a luscious cigarette is tempting... once he concludes that even if he had cigarettes, he was too lazy to get them, John enters the room. John stares at him briefly, and then resumes his entry._

J: "Why are you hanging upside down?

S: "Blood rush to the head. Experiment, Bored.

J: "What are you, um... experimenting?

S: I'm trying to decide if this is a sufficient alternative to shooting the wall.

J: (no longer interested) Right. How's it going?

S: Well, the wall is in one piece and Mrs., Hudson's quiet, correct?

_Before another word is exchanged, Mycroft steps in, waving his umbrella_.

M: Hello there. I hope I'm not interrupting anything important.

J: No, not at all; come in (Mycroft is already in the living room)

M: Hello, Sherlock

S: No.

M: Excuse me?

S: You were about to ask me a favor. A rather large one. Whatever it is - or was, better said - the answer is no.

M: (not very shocked or angry. Typical Sherlock. He observes the tip of his umbrella, and sighed) How was today for you, John?

J:(pretending to be more interested in his frozen dinner than their conversation) Hmm? Oh, good. Thanks.

_Silence and even more awkwardness pervade the room._

J: You know what? I actually have a lot of paperwork to do, so... I'll see you later (goes upstairs).

_Mycroft's scowl intensifies. He takes an uneasy breath, and then speaks._

M: You may wish to reconsider the… _proposition _I am offering, Sherlock... Just in case you were curious; after all, you don't seem to be very... occupied at the moment.

S: (sighs) oh well.

_Sherlock swiftly flips over and sits upright in his chair, gesturing that Mycroft sit in the other. Mycroft does so. An intense stare now takes place. Each sibling is attempting to read the other while being unreadable themselves._

S: So?

M: (inhales deeply) You remember when you came along to Spain with me for that conference, don't you?

S: Yes. Nothing exciting there. Only more boring people, except those had an accent and a lisp.

M: (rolls his eyes) Well, do you remember Councilman Sandoval?

S: Yes. Good man. One of the few. Happily, faithfully married. Two sons and two daughters. No grandchildren. Rather paranoid man… why are you asking?

M: (sighs again; speaks in a low voice) He does have a grandchild... a girl. He, his wife, and I have kept her identity a secret... Now Sandoval is paranoid that the newly violent political faction in their country will soon discover her...so he wants to send her here.

S: To whom?

M: Well, originally, with me.

S: Oh, what a grand idea. Even Scotland Yard could figure out that a child with ghost identity would be sent to the caretakers' only ally... of course, you are MI6, so you should be somewhat capable to-

M: This is a personal matter, Sherlock. I cannot use my position to do anything for her. And you are absolutely right, if her identity is discovered, it won't take long to find out where she is... unless...

S: Unless what?

M: (leans forward, practically whispering) unless she was with another person Sandoval would trust... someone a bit more low-key, less detectable, someone who can see trouble from any direction, and no friends."

_Sherlock bursts out laughing_.

S: That's what you came here for? To tell me a joke?

_Mycroft leans back, trying to compose himself._

S: You want me to babysit a little girl? Do you realize my line of work? How many death threats I get and murderers I chase down? Why don't you just give her a place of her own, then? Might as well. (He wiped away the tears from laughing, catching his breath)

_Mycroft ducks his head. It was ridiculous, yes... but it had to be done. There was only one way now. Sherlock had to know the real reason... Mycroft releases his strict composure. His shoulders sink. His hands and expression go slack. He stares directly into Sherlock's eyes..._

_Sherlock almost gasps. He is actually frightened. Mycroft, so tight, cold, and unreadable, was now an open book. He wouldn't do this for just any reason. His proposition was sincere, but the motive was a lie. This was of the utmost importance to him; it was a huge risk letting Sherlock read him._

M: (in a voice Sherlock has never heard before) You know what to look for

_Sherlock obeys. He scans Mycroft, with somewhat of a search query in mind._

S: Oh... oh... (Sherlock is at a loss for words) Oh... brother, brother, dear...What have you done?

_This was no laughing matter now. All things aside, Mycroft needed help._

S: (shakily) Ok

_There is a thin film of wetness in Mycroft's eyes; it disappears as he recomposes himself. _

M: Thank you.

S: When is she coming?

M: At your earliest convenience.

S: So, tomorrow. I'm not busy, anyways.

M: I'll be brief with the details.

_Sherlock assumes his pensive position._

M: Don't worry, she isn't a brat. She is extremely well behaved and incredibly intelligent. Her identity will be a 16-year-old girl, taking online schooling while living with some old friends of her late parents. She is also working online teaching English as a second language, so she'll pay her share of rent. She will stay in the other bedroom that's also upstairs. All you have to do is make sure she is safe, breathing, and never let out of sight when not here.

S: Understood. Anything else?

M: Yes. Her name is Leah.

S: Stolen off a tombstone, I presume.

M: Correct.

_Mycroft gets up from the chair, straightening his coat. In silence, he turns to leave._

M: Sherlock.

S: Hmm?

M: Thank you.

S: Mm.


	3. Chapter 3

_[Sherlock was reclining on the sofa, browsing on his laptop. It was another casual, dull morning so far. John enters the room. He just came from grocery shopping, with four full plastic bags in each hand]_

**John:** (_grumbles_) Curse that chip and pin machine.

**Sherlock:** mm.

J**:** (_starts putting groceries away_)

[Silence]

**Sherlock:** (_nonchalantly_) we're having a guest, by the way.

**John:** (_freezes_) what? Do you mean a client?

**Sherlock:** no. She's a guest.

**John:** (_panicked_) "She"? Who?

**Sherlock: **It's "whom". And you'll find out soon enough. She's already here.

**John:** (_races to the window; sees a black car_) Just WHY are you telling me this NOW?!

**Sherlock:** This was of short notice.

[John attempts to straighten up the mountain of a mess in the flat. Abruptly, there is a knock at the door. Mrs. Hudson babbles excitedly as she rushes to it.]

**John:** (_a few oaths slip out under his breath_)

**Sherlock:** (_calmly gets up from the sofa and moves to his chair_) I suggest you sit.

[Mrs. Hudson enters]

**Mrs. Hudson:** Hello boys! Here is your new guest, Leah! Leah, this is Sherlock Holmes and John Watson.

[Leah is sixteen; she's fairly tall, slim, and plain, aside from her striking green eyes. Her attire is all black, and she wears her copper-brown hair in a tight bun. She carries a small suitcase and a violin case.]

**John:** (_confused; looks at Sherlock_) she's a kid.

**Mrs. Hudson:** yes! She'll be just like your little niece! Such a proper little thing, too! (Squeals) you'll have so much fun!

**Sherlock:** (_deducing her: stoic, calm, intelligent, cold_)

**Leah:** (_extends hand to John_) It is a pleasure to meet you. I thank you for your hospitality.

**John:** (_shakes hand, still befuddled_)

**Mrs. Hudson:** see? Well, I'll let you get to know each other. (_Leaves_)

**John:** ok...would someone like to explain this to me? Because I am _very_ confused right now.

**Sherlock:** (_sighs sharply_) Keep up, John. Miss Leah, have a seat, please. See, John, her grandfather is an important man in Spain. There is unrest there, and he wants her identity to be safe. He sent her to Mycroft, and Mycroft sent her to me.

**John:** ok... _(still confused) _why?

**Sherlock:** well, Her identity will cause major conspiracy, and Leah is at greater risk if she is linked to Mycroft. So, (_gestures to Leah_) here she is.

**John:** alright, but… But what are we supposed to DO, Sherlock? Do you realize our financial situation? And how we hunt down murderers? How on Earth can this kid squeeze in here?

**Sherlock:** Be nice John, she's still in the room. All we have to do is not let her out of our sight outside the flat, so she's not dead or dying, that's all. Why don't you explain further, Leah?

**Leah:** (_calmly_) I have a set amount of money with me and other basic essentials to get started, so I can pay my share of rent and goods. I will work from there on my own. My grandfather does not mind if I am in mild peril, as long as I am not dead, dying, or have my identity exposed. Also, I have been trained in several arts of combat, so I can defend myself if necessary. In short, I won't be a nuisance or a burden. I do understand, however, if I am truly unwelcome.

**John:** (_surprised by her frankness_) No, no. That won't be necessary. (_Clears throat_) well, then... I suppose I've been rather rude; I apologize (_clears throat again_) Welcome.

**Sherlock:** (_smirks_)

**John:** so, um.. can you tell us anything about yourself?

**Leah:** Do you mean Leah or myself, sir?

**John:** What?

**Leah**: My true identity must be hidden, sir.

**John:** oh, right. (_Looks to Sherlock_) Sherlock?

**Sherlock:** (_he has deduced her past already_) Her grandfather has taken every precaution to keep her identity hidden. She's lived in his fancy basement-slash-shelter all her life, with only her tutors for company. She has also never stepped outside until this morning, obviously. Will you look at her clothes?

_[John and Leah are dumbfounded]_

**John:** (_looks to Leah) _you've... What?

**Leah:** (_looks at Sherlock; slightly panicked_) how did you know that?

**John:** (_astonished)_ how could you never have gone outside?

**Leah:** how did you know?

**John:** Not even a look?

**Leah:** no. It is just as he said... that's... disturbing... (_absentmindedly_) and rather amazing...

**Sherlock:** mm. Get that a lot.

**Leah:** (_pauses; reassumes her surety_) And you… are a consulting detective. You help Scotland Yard by solving the crimes and murders they cannot. Dr. Watson assists and accompanies you. Speaking of "doctor", he served as an army doctor in Afghanistan for three years. You have shared this apartment for a year so far.

_[Sherlock and John stare in shock]_

**John:** (_shock consumes his expression)_ are you absolutely joking? _(to himself) _please, God, no… no no no no no no...

**Sherlock:** (_smiles evilly, then bursts out laughing_)

**John:** There are two of you now?!

**Sherlock:** _(stops for breath, then speaks)_ Let's begin again, Miss Leah. _(extends hand)_ I'm Sherlock Holmes. This is Dr. John Watson. (_Deducing again_**:**_ she's_ _warm, intelligent, secretive, fun._)

**Leah:** _(smiles)_ Leah Williams. My pleasure. (_Deducing_**:** _He's intelligent. Obnoxious. Secretive. Fun_.)

["The Game is On" theme plays]


	4. Chapter 4

_Sherlock and John spent the rest of the day explaining to Leah all the maps of London, the crimes they've solved, the places they go to for help. She was not just a guest now, but a student._

Leah puzzled Sherlock so much. His deductions of her changed and contradicted quite often. Normally when he read people, there wasn't much in between the lines. But Leah' s "book" was bursting with notes scribbled in the margins and between lines. Mostly signs of sadness, loneliness, and heartache. She was very much neglected as a child, yet it did not bother her. This worried him

.

J: Sherlock?

S: _(dazed in thought)_ mm?

J: your phone's ringing.

S: mm... oh?... oh. _(picks up phone_) yes? .. good evening, Inspector... are you serious? ... well, I've got nothing better to do, I suppose. Be there in 15 minutes. _(Hangs up)_

J: going somewhere?

S: _(gets up to put on coat)_ yes. And you two are as well. That was Lestrade. They've found a body.

J: oh, wonderful. Come on, then, Leah.

_(They leave, piling in the taxi, heading south; later are in a park, meeting the police unit)_

Donovan: hello, freak.

S: hello. Where's Lestrade?

Donovan: he's coming. _(Looks behind Sherlock and John_) wait a sec. Who's this?

S: ah,, yes. This is Leah.

Donovan: she can't be here. She's too little.

S: nonsense. She's with me.

Donovan: listen, Holmes. She can't cross this line.

S: _(leans in) _I have orders from MI 6 not to let her out of my sight. Choose your battles wisely.

Donovan: _(shrinks away, disgusted)_ fine. Once Lestrade comes, she can go in with you.

_(Lestrade enters)_

Le: there you are. Sorry for the wait. Come on. _(Sees Leah)_ whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa

Donovan: _(whispers to Lestrade)_

Le: oh... alright then. What's your name?

L: Leah. It's nice to meet you._ (Extends hand, which Lestrade shakes)_

_(They advance to the body)_

Le: alright. It's like I said, Sherlock. Nothing big here. Just a little puzzle. Shouldn't keep you long.

S: _(begins to examine body. Male. Medium height. Still in work clothes. ID...he's been missing...)_

Le: name's David Williams. Walking home from work, had a knife with him, and stabbed himself, supposedly. But the corpse is older than the wound.

_[Leah stands with Donovan]_

Donovan: so, are you staying with them?

L: yes.

Donovan: how is it? Living with... _(gestures loosely to Sherlock)_ that thing?

L: quite interesting. To say the least.

Donovan: yeah, I'm sure... so... why are you staying with them? Are your parents out of town or something?

L: um... No...My parents passed away a while ago. I lived on my own until they found me. They were friends of my parents, so they took me in.

Donovan: oh, ok. Sorry to hear that...

S: _(distant) _REALLY?! HONESTLY?! You couldn't figure this one out?!

Donovan: now I'm even more sorry.

S: goodness! Leah could figure this one out!

Le: where's the fire? What's wrong?

S: oh, g- Leah! Come here!

L: _(approaches)_ yes?

S: tell me how this man died. Most definitely _(looks at Lestrade)_ NOT SUICIDE!

Le: now, wait, Sherlock. You can't pick on her. That's just mean.

Donovan: she's just a kid. You can't make fun of her, too.

S: SHUT UP! EVERYBODY JUST SHUT UP! ... alright Leah, you have our attention.

_(On cue, Anderson faces other way)_

L: um... well... the body is... about 16 hours old. The stab wound is younger, fresher. No signs of struggle_. (Examines eyes, mouth, tongue, pockets) ah... there it is..._

S: well?

L: well, whomever killed him had no hard feelings, but just wanted him dead. There's gum erosion in the mouth, caused by some form of poison. It must have been either condensed into a pill and replaced the normal heart medication in his pocket or poured into the water he drank with them. But not both. The tongue is swollen but not molding. The killer must have known he takes this way every day home from work, which is suggested by the crusty layer of dirt on his shoes, which I presume is only from here. I'm new in this part of town. Then, he or she waited a few hours to come and stab him. But other than the ages of the wound and the body, there is the fact that he is right-handed, since most of his items were in his right pocket, and his glasses have more oil residue from fingers on the right leg from where he reaches to take them off... so... why is the knife in his left hand? Additionally, even if he did stab himself, the knife would not have glid out, it would have been lodged in. Even if it did glide out, why is it such a clean, precise, perfectly sized wound? The knife would have jerked off to the side.

_(Everyone is flabbergasted)_

L: _(covers mouth) _oh... I'm terribly sorry. I got carried away. Forgive me, please.

Donovan, Lestrade, and Anderson start shouting over each other)  
>Oh gosh, NO! YOU'RE JUST LIKE HIM!<br>WE'VE GOT ANOTHER ONE?!  
>GOOD GRIEF!<p>

_(Leah is shocked, Sherlock is smiling; a woman approaches, wrapped in a blanket. She's obviously been crying)_

Woman: _(shakily) _what's all the yelling about? What's wrong? Did you find out who- who did this?

_(Silence; Leah whispers into Sherlock's ear. )_

S: as a matter of fact, yes, we did_. (Glides to her)_ we know who, what, when where, how, but we just need to know why...

Woman: you're asking me? I've already told you people-

S: yes, I'm asking you.

Woman: _(nervous)_ well, I haven't a clue-

S: yes, you do. You thought your husband was having an affair. You just wanted him to suffer a little. Didn't you?

Woman: I have no idea what you're talking about!

S: oh, but you do. It went too far, though. Too high of a dose. Now you'd be the one to blame for sure. Oh well. He deserved it anyways, right?

Woman: _(stares at him in the eyes)_ why, how dare-

S: Inspector, arrest her. My work here is done.

_(The woman lunges toward Sherlock; officers restrain her before she can grab his throat; Sherlock keeps walking)_

S: come, Leah. That's enough for one night.

J: _(sarcastically)_ well, I may as well join you two.

_(Donovan and Anderson are whispering to each other as the trio leaves)_


End file.
